


Stay Here Honey I Don’t Wanna Share

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 向导哨兵。真父子骨科。





	1. Chapter 1

**01.**

生命是重复的聚散。小到个体，大到星球。

 

在经历了一场令几乎毁灭整个地球的灾难后，为数不多的幸存者全数转移到了当时还未探索完全的行星，alpha星。 失去家园和亲人的痛苦和恐慌让所有人罕见的达成了真正的齐心协力，不仅在相对短的时间内完成了alpha星的开发与建设，还成功寻找到了其他适合人类居住的星球。

 

百年后，当时幸存者的后代都断断续续移居到了其他星球，alpha星也因此成为了单纯的政治中心，是联邦政府的所在地，只有首相及其他政要居住，联邦统治下的其他星球由首相任命的统帅管理，定期向联邦汇报。

 

作为仅次于alpha星后被发现的星球，beta星牢牢占据着人口数量和军事力量的首位，现任统帅樱井翔对教育十分重视，上任后不断完善教育法案，所有的孩子从出生开始就被教育部登记在册，义务教育的年限也从国中延长到必须完成高中学业。

 

法案刚出来时曾扎扎实实引起了不少人的不满，大多数是不知天高地厚的青少年，包括当时正值国三的松本润。和所有精力过剩的的小男孩一样，松本早就对枯燥的学习失去了兴趣，他坚定地认为书本上的知识毫无用处，还不如早早投入社会，赚钱自力更生——当然这些他是不敢和自己的监护人赛亚女士说的，但在他不切实际的小脑袋里，只要自己坚持，那位向来宠他的女士最终肯定会妥协。

他的美梦破碎在新教育法案出台的那一天。脑海中打了无数遍草稿的胡搅蛮缠瞬间失去了用处，他呆呆地看着新闻上樱井那张标准的政客脸，耳边是赛亚女士欣慰的“哎呀这下不用担心小润的成绩不好上不了高中了”点评。

梦想破灭外加遭到羞辱——小少年气得一把捏瘪了手中的汽水瓶。

 

 

一晃眼两年过去，包子脸终于褪去了曾经让他抓狂的婴儿肥，日后褒贬不一的浓颜初现痕迹，却因为到底才十七岁，还带着少年特有的，凛冽又淡漠的气息。

校车在一栋天蓝色的建筑面前停下，松本润提着包挥别一众好友，步伐轻快地跳下车。美好的周末近在眼前，他绷不住表情，无法抑制地开始傻笑，瞳孔扫描的机器映出他一双弯弯的笑眼——“欢迎来到‘蓝’，来宾请到来访处登记。”

“我可不是来宾哦。”

习惯性地接上这句，松本闪身从小门进入，无视中央最宏伟的圆顶建筑，熟门熟路地走向左边稍小一些的塔楼。

 

在这个时代，一对夫妻若是想要孩子，却又不愿意经历辛苦的怀孕，完全可以选择机器培养：由医生在体外将精子和卵子混合，再将受精卵放入人工模拟子宫进行培育，对胎儿实时监测，在确认其发育完毕后取出，之后父母就可以领走自己的宝宝了。作为beta星唯一被授权的胚胎培育机构，“蓝”有着最高标准的安保措施，未经登记的访客不仅无法进入，还将受到警卫的盘查。

 

不过对于松本来说，“蓝”还有另外一层意义。

根据“蓝”的总负责人，同时也是他的法定监护人的赛亚女士的说法，他原本也是被送到这里的胚胎之一，然而还没等他在人工箱里发育完全，他的父母就双双出车祸去世了。“蓝”收留了他，以及上百个和他有着类似遭遇的孤儿。但松本从未觉得自己是孤独的——他从出生开始就有着数不清的小伙伴，工作人员都是有爱心的人，将所有孩子都视如己出，赛亚女士更是待他如同亲生母亲。

能顺利成长到现在，他觉得自己已经很幸运了。

 

 

回自己房间放了书包，松本换下校服，先去同一层的儿童室看了看——这是一个相当大的空间，既有传统的积木等玩具，也有可供他们攀爬玩耍的设施； 平时天花板是打开的，只会在下雨时闭合，所有学前的孩子都集中在这里，有专门的工作人员照顾，上了学的也会在下课后过来，陪着一起玩耍一会儿。

松本性格好，耐心多得用不完，是孩子们中的人气王，刚一进门就被一群小孩子抱住了腿。无数张白白嫩嫩的小脸仰着看他，稚嫩的声音甜甜地叫着“润哥哥”，听得他心都化了。

松本蹲下身，一手一个将离得最近的两个小孩儿抱起，问左边金发碧眼的小萝莉，“Lily今天乖不乖啊？”

小姑娘话都还说不清，能抢占到这个位置纯靠迅速的爬功外加佛挡杀佛的气势，她咯咯笑着抱紧松本的脖子，大方地糊了他一脸口水，在他耳边一声大吼——“乖！”

“…”

这孩子肺活量不错，离得近了很有点震耳欲聋的效果。松本面不改色地往后一仰头，又蹭了蹭右手边小男孩的脸颊，“小七呢？”

眼看小男孩深吸一口气，松本赶紧掐灭他试图证明自己音量的苗头，“小小声——”

顺便甩过一个警告的眼神。

“润哥哥”发起火来可是很恐怖的。虎头虎脑的小朋友立刻蔫了，委委屈屈地调小声音，“…乖。”

 

…很好。

松本满意地挨个啾了一口，又故意用浓眉去蹭他们软乎乎的小脸，逗得两个小家伙笑个不停。

挂着两只树袋熊走了一圈，饶是松本也有点吃不消，他可怜兮兮和恨不得长在自己身上的两只打商量，“哥哥走不动了，小七带着Lily去玩儿好吗？”

名叫小七的男孩子在小姑娘开始瘪嘴的一瞬间抓住了她的手，安抚地捏了捏，转过脸，非常懂事地对松本点点头。

两只小肉爪子叠在一起的画面相当可爱，松本一瞬间爱心泛滥，把他们搂在怀里搓揉一番，又保证睡觉前会给他们讲故事，两小只这才一步三回头地离开。

 

门口响起一把温和的女声，“你呀，就是太惯着他们了。”

“赛亚老师！”

“蓝”的负责人赛亚约莫四十左右，一身温婉的湖蓝色连衣裙，笑起来时眼角有浅浅的笑纹。

松本也笑，“老师每次都这么说，可其实您才是这里最宠着他们的那个。”

赛亚佯装生气，拿着笔轻轻在他肩膀上一敲，“又说大实话！罚你跟我去检查胚胎的生长情况。”

“就算您不说我也会去的啊……”

接过她递来的白大褂，松本一边往身上套一边随她向外走，“又是所有区域吗？”

赛亚摇头，“大部分我都看完了，还剩下比较特殊的那个部分。”

松本了然。

 

 

 

Beta星的大多数胚胎都在主楼的最高层，分门别类地排列整齐，每个培养箱上都贴着标签，上面写了这个孩子的基本信息，包括性别和父母的姓名等等，整体布局有点像全星球最大的图书馆。

两人按了指纹进入大厅，穿过一排排成形或未成形的胎儿，来到最里面一扇闭合的门前。这道门和“蓝”的大门一样，只有被录入身份的人才能在扫描虹膜后打开，而拥有权限的人只有两人：一个是“蓝”的院长，另一个就是赛亚女士。

松本乖乖站在一边，待赛亚开门后随她一起进去。

这间房子比刚才的稍小一些，整体形状是柔和的圆形，同样也摆着一个个装有胚胎的培养箱，然而这里每个胚胎的标签上都有一个特殊的符号，有的是“s”，有的是“g”，有的是“s/g”。

 

 

松本上一次来这还是一年前的事情，在亲近的老师面前，他变成了那个撒娇要听故事的孩子，“老师您再给我讲一遍这些标签的故事好不好～”

赛亚睨他一眼，“别告诉我你又忘了这两个单词的英文。”

“老师！”

面对炸毛的小孩儿，赛亚微微一笑，开始讲那个所有联邦人都耳熟能详，却在每一次听时都会觉得新鲜而不可思议，直到今天仍然在延续的传奇。

 

 

 

Alpha星刚开始建设的那几十年，一开始人类还不敢离同伴太远，然而随着人口的增多，开始有人拖家带口向还未被完全开发的地区迁移。

其中有一块地区，只要在当地住了几个月的人，都会在某天发起高烧。这高热来得莫名，病好后的反应也分为不同的两类：一类人会觉得自己的五感被放大了无数倍，从前连隔壁房间的声音都听不清，现在走在大街上，所有人的谈话全部往脑子里钻，嗡嗡作响，晚上连觉都睡不好；另一类虽说也被加强了五感，但程度远远达不到前者的剧烈，更突出的是说话的说服力增强——还不是一般意义上的强，程度几乎等同于催眠，不过也不是没有代价：施加这种“精神暗示”时，当事人的体力会迅速流失，甚至会出现虚脱的现象。

 

 

出现第一类反应的人数较多，发现的也比较早；后者由于反映轻微，看起来也没什么异常，等到联邦为此事焦头烂额一段时间后才正式将其列为出现“奇怪反应”的第二类人群。

经过研究和实验后，科学家们发现这两类人群竟然存在一种互补关系——第二类人可以在精神上安抚第一类人，与此同时，由于第一类人五感发达，他们的反应速度比常人灵敏许多，是身体柔弱的第二类人最好的保护者。

科学家为第一类人命名为“哨兵”，sentinel；第二类人为“向导”，guides。

 

 

 

 

“所以这里的宝宝就是哨兵或者向导的后代咯？”松本若有所思，“这些标签……”他指着那些写了不同字母的牌子，“是这些宝宝的‘属性’？”

“是‘可能出现的属性’，”赛亚纠正他，“一般人的哨兵或者向导体质会在二十代之前觉醒，在觉醒之前都不能下定论。”

“那为什么标签内容不一样？”松本问道，“是因为父母的不同吗？”

“对，”赛亚耐心地解释，“哨兵和向导结合，生下的孩子可能是哨兵，也可能是向导，”她指指那些写着“s/g”的标签，“但哨兵和普通人只能生出哨兵或者普通人，向导同理。”

房间里的培养箱里，大部分都贴着“s/g”，少一点的是标着“s”的，单独写着“g”的则少得可怜，松本仔细把房间转了一遍，才看到零星的一两个。

“为什么向导和普通人的孩子这么少……？”

赛亚叹了口气，几乎是怜爱地看着这个还没有出象牙塔的孩子，“虽然说是‘互补’，然而这个世界其实是哨兵需要向导，向导就算没有哨兵也一样能活。问题就在于……向导数量太少了。”

 

 

 “哨兵”这个称呼的确定并不是科学家们随意而为之。

五感发达，并且拥有向导安抚的哨兵，几乎是天生的战士，在与向导结合后，哨兵的战斗力还可以提高一倍左右。

随着人类逐渐分流到不同星球，虽然表面上大家同属于联邦，各方势力其实都在蠢蠢欲动，在这种情况下，为了增加实力，每个星球的统帅自然是不会放过每一个向导和哨兵。

 

在这一点上，几乎所有星球都采用了同样的政策：每个向导和哨兵在觉醒之后都必须去专门的学校，学习如何建立精神屏障，同时作为士兵进行军事训练。

哨兵按照能力被分为三个等级：首席哨兵，次席哨兵，以及末席哨兵。越是优秀的哨兵，感官就越敏锐，对向导的需求也就越高。

然而向导人数相当少，为了不浪费资源，向导一般情况下必须配给优秀的哨兵，并且不允许私自与普通人结合——就连联邦也默许了这一点。

向导和哨兵中的同性配对并不少，想要孩子的几乎都选择了人工培育。

保存在“蓝”的这间屋子里的胚胎，很大一部分都有可能成为新的军事力量，因此也成为了重点保护对象。

 

 

 

 

“好过分啊……”松本皱起眉毛，煞有介事地吟出最近看来的一句话，“匹夫无罪怀璧其罪……”

他瘪瘪嘴，这个动作让他脸上残存的最后一点婴儿肥软软地抖动了一下，看得赛亚忍俊不禁。

“幸好我不是向导。”他又加了一句。

赛亚在他头上轻敲一记，“好啦，别想这些有的没的，快去看看胚胎有没有什么异常。”

“是～是～”

 

 

 

也许是仍然沉浸在“这个时代还有人无法命运自主”的震撼里，松本在给两个小朋友讲睡前故事时，神情不由自主就比平时严肃很多，看得两个小孩儿心里直嘀咕。

“润哥哥……？”

“嗯？”

金发萝莉用和松本无比相似的表情瘪瘪嘴，“是不是有人惹你生气了？你看起来好凶……脸也很红……”

这才发现吓到两个小宝贝了，松本连忙把表情调柔和了点，“抱歉啊，哥哥今天心情不太好……故事讲到这里可以吗？”

两个小孩儿非常一致地点头，乖乖和松本说了晚安。

 

 

 

他觉得身体很热，非常热。这股蛮不讲理的热流在他体内横冲直撞，终于在即将到达临界值时，一股脑儿从他的耳朵里，鼻子里，嘴巴里……源源不断地钻了出来。

松本想，他大概是变成了一辆只在课本上见过的蒸汽火车。

 

他动弹不得。半梦半醒间，一个熟悉的女声在他耳边响起，却不向是在对他说话——“是……这个孩子‘觉醒’了。”

充斥着蒸汽的脑子让松本无暇顾及这句话的古怪，他本能地挣扎着，想要靠近自己亲近的老师。

可那个以往会在他生病时温柔抚摸他额头的人，却悄悄离开了。

 

 

不知道过了多久——这段时间里，松本察觉到自己的身体似乎发生了某些变化：眼睛无法睁开的时间里，他的听觉仍然在正常工作，甚至可以说更加敏锐地接收着远处传来的响动；比如现在，他听见了从距离上判断应该还很远的脚步声——除了高跟鞋敲击地面的清脆，另外两个则步伐明显更厚重一些，带着男人特有的力量感。

步速相对缓慢的，大概是“蓝”那热爱海钓的院长，大野智。松本曾无数次陪着赛亚在办公室里等待，对那人悠闲的节奏相当熟悉；至于另一个，松本想那大概是个陌生人，但当这一行三人推开他房间的门走进时，区别于赛亚女士常用的香水和大野自带的海洋气息，松本还闻到了一种非常非常熟悉和亲切的香气——他确认自己从未接触过，却莫名觉得已经寻找了它很多年。

 

清冽，却极致香甜。

 

像是从最凛冽的冰雪里，开出一朵花。

 

 

香水和海洋都静止在了门口，唯有那股冷香没有停顿地走到他身边，分出一部分冰凉，覆上松本的前额。

体内汹涌的热流在一瞬间听话了起来，它们不再随意乱窜，而是顺从地汇聚成了一条，跟随那只带着凉意的手一点点淌过他的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇。

 

松本这才后知后觉：他变得敏锐的，何止是听力。

 

那人在他身边坐下，将他扶起来，半抱在怀里。

他听见房门被关上的轻响，随即，环抱着他的那只手滑向他的腰间，掀起衣服，凉丝丝的手心贴上他仿佛在烧灼的皮肤。

 

“唔……”

 

发热的身体本能地想要留住送上门来的清凉。

那人俯下头来时，松本丝毫没有反抗，甚至仰起头，任他含住自己的嘴唇，辗转吮吸。

他贪婪地追逐着那人口中花一样芬芳的凉气，那人却始终冷静自持，不紧不慢地舔着松本柔软的上颚，甚至在他嘴角咬了一口表示警告。

不知轻重的小奶狗委屈地叫唤一声，随后却仍然摇着尾巴，讨好地送上自己的舌尖。

来人轻笑出声。

感觉到他的愉悦，松本莫名地手脚发软，在那人怀里顺从地化成了一滩奶油。

 

 

松本自觉已被那人握在了手中——他手心的凉意抚摸到哪，自己血管中的热流就在下一秒不甘落后地到达，让他欢愉又痛苦地战栗，想要逃离，却更期盼接近。

他的身体变成了琴弦，变成了波涛中的海浪，被抚摸拨弄，被抛起落下，皮肤在一寸寸抚摸中此起彼伏地歌唱。

 

现在他真的被握在手心了——一股暖意从松本的小腹升起，身上每一个毛孔都舒爽地张开了，有什么正跃跃欲试，想要从水底涌出海面。

 

极致的快乐后通常紧接着空虚，可这一次，他熟悉的深渊却并没有出现，取而代之的是一种奇异的温暖。

而给予这温暖生命的人，就在他身边。

 


	2. Chapter 2

02.  
完全清醒时，松本发现自己躺在了一个陌生的房间里。  
他觉得全身都疼，身体里的骨头像是都在他昏睡时重新生长排列过了，如果不是身上完好无损，他几乎要怀疑自己经历了一场异常激烈的车祸。  
……等等。  
他像小狗一样耸耸鼻子——在这个色调温和柔软的房间里，隐隐弥漫着一股冰冷又甘洌的香气，让他想起自己似乎也做了个有着相同气息的梦，却无论如何也回忆不起具体内容。  
   
不过有一些他还是记得的。  
比如，赛亚女士那句“他觉醒了”。  
   
即使听到这句话时他仍然处于半昏迷之中，心头却不受控制地涌上一股非常强烈的情绪——现在想来，那既不是震惊也不是慌张，非要说的话，大概更趋近于“原来如此”的恍然大悟。  
   
“原来如此，我是个向导。”  
清醒后，他终于可以将这句话续写完整。  
   
得知这一切后，他福至心灵，竟然也能将这一切串联起来——左不过是赛亚女士早就知道了这件事情，十几年来一直悄悄观察着他——不断给他灌输那些“向导哨兵”的背景知识大概也是有意而为之；至于她联系的那个人——  
松本微微直起身子，隐约听见和梦中相似的男声。  
   
说不定，连他从小得知的“父母双亡”这个设定，也是假的。  
   
   
   
他掀了被子下床，路过穿衣镜时瞥了眼镜中的自己，这才发现衣服也被换过了，那套他常穿的条纹睡衣被叠好了放在床头，现在身上是一件轻飘飘的白色丝质睡袍。  
床前没有放置拖鞋，但毛绒绒的地毯足够温暖。他拢拢过大的领口，踩着这一片柔软的棉絮走出房间。  
正值阳光热烈的午后，光线被百叶窗阻挠，退而求其次，在墙壁上画了灿烂矜持的横条。开放式厨房和起居室连在一起，中央一个大大的壁炉格外显眼。即使心中有事，松本也忍不住在经过时多看了几眼，喜爱的泡泡不合时宜地涌上，又因为随距离拉近而越发清晰的男声沉下去。  
   
门大大方方地敞开着，松本小心翼翼地靠近门口——在此之前，他想象了无数可能的场面，却万万没有料到，可能与他拥有亲缘关系的，会是这个人。  
   
   
   
   
   
哨兵的等级从低到高——分别是末席，次席，最高是首席。其中，末席人数最多，随着等级的升高依次递减。整个国家的首席哨兵不会超过一百个。  
作为军事力量的重要组成部分，每个星球的哨兵向导都会被联邦政府登记在册。目前beta星由于人口众多，觉醒的人数也相对最多，统帅樱井翔自己就是优秀的首席哨兵——而且是非常少有的，没有向导的首席哨兵。  
   
哨兵五感发达，越优秀的哨兵越是如此，然而过度发达的感官容易精神过载，进而失控。 一个精神陷入疯狂的哨兵对自己和周围人都非常危险。  
向导的存在则是起到安抚作用，一个优秀的向导可以用将自己的意识触手伸入哨兵的精神领域，替他们梳理收集到的信息。无用的扔掉，有用的分门别类整理好 。  
向导与哨兵在结合后将会心灵相通——哨兵保护向导，向导的精神支持则能使哨兵的能力发挥最大限度。  
   
像樱井这样优秀的哨兵，五感必然是相当发达的，但与此同时承担的风险也更高。  
大多数人——包括松本在内，都不明白他为什么直到现在还没有自己的专属向导。  
明明是百利而无一害的啊。  
   
   
   
也许是从前印象不佳，即使樱井翔作为BETA星“有史以来最受欢迎的统帅”占领了大街小巷的显示屏，松本也从没有正眼看过那些图像；非提到不可时，就堵气似的称他为“ 那个长了张政客脸的家伙”。   
   
然而政客脸未必就不好看。  
   
从房间另一头走过来的路程，让打小就有审美强迫症的松本不可避免地注意到：无论是厚重沉稳的栗色家具，整片的白色地毯，整体风格都偏向温暖柔软，唯独他正站在门口的这个房间，硬生生从一片柔和中抽离，毫不在乎地展示着它的锋利和面无表情。  
   
一如此刻坐在桌前的樱井翔。  
   
   
樱井在衬衣外加了件严肃又讨喜的紫马甲，搭在椅背上的深蓝军服像夜空，金色肩章在其间闪闪发亮。  
即使别扭如松本也不得不承认：这个大名鼎鼎的首席哨兵几乎英俊得无可挑剔——特别他最近将两边鬓角剃短，配上清爽的刘海，看起来利落又朝气蓬勃。  
   
不笑的时候像树木，笑起来是太阳。  
   
大概是正在听下属汇报工作，大部分时间樱井都只是专心听着，偶尔发表几句严厉的指示。可当他抬起头，看见门口绞着双手、不知所措的男孩儿后，眼里所有残存的坚冰都在一瞬间融化了。  
   
   
   
松本愣愣地看着樱井飞快地从座位上起身，从椅背上拎起军服，三步并作两步走到松本面前给他裹上，先是说他穿太少，又去倒了一杯热水，语气坚决地让他赶紧喝掉。  
这一连串动作行云流水，等松本反应过来时，他已经和那件对于他来说略大的衣服一起落在了樱井怀里。  
   
“你现在身体虚，一定要注意保暖。”  
他明晃晃地对松本微笑，搂住他肩膀的手臂温柔又不容拒绝。  
“我知道你现在一定很疑惑……赛亚一定和你说过向导和哨兵的起源吧？”见松本点头，他这才接着往下说，“现在我要告诉你的，是这个故事的续集。”  
   
   
   
   
也许是因为身体条件限制，向导大多为女性，男性相对较少。哨兵反之。  
为了保证繁殖率，有很长一段时间，联邦对同性间的结合都是明令禁止的。  
可也许不合理规矩的制定就是为了被打破。没有人料到，向导与哨兵之间特殊的羁绊甚至强过性别吸引的天性，一时间，军队中出现了不少同性的哨兵向导情侣，而他们的下场无一例外是被强制拆散。  
这样做其实是非常危险的——已经结合的哨兵向导几乎是共用同一个灵魂，强行断开就好比生生将一个人撕成两半，经历过这种痛苦的人即使还能勉强活着也几乎成了废人，指望他们再上战场更是天方夜谭。  
眼看战斗力迅速流失，政府这才终于妥协——只要一对哨向情侣保证能培育出一个健康的向导/哨兵婴儿，便不再对他们的性别横加干涉——这也是为什么诸如“蓝”之类的胚胎培育机构愈加流行。  
   
   
   
——正在樱井怀里懵懂地眨巴眼的松本还不知道，他倚靠的到底是一个怎样的人。  
从被判为首席哨兵开始，樱井就在计划培育一个属于自己的向导。同龄的哨兵都在为自己有着仿佛用不完的力量而欣喜，樱井却敏锐地意识到：哨兵“越强大越脆弱”的特征可能会在将来某一天成为他的致命弱点。  
所以他需要一个向导——一个能与他并肩作战，体魄与精神力同样强健的向导——这样的人，向来出生在父母本身就是优秀哨兵向导的家庭。  
 ——而有哪个哨兵能比他自己更好？  
   
少年樱井带着这样的极端自信，从等待捐精的向导中选择了几个他认为能力最强的，开始了自己培养向导的疯狂计划。  
随着他年龄的增长，当年的婴儿也一个个来到了觉醒期。然而，也许是樱井体质的优势压倒性地强大，这些孩子无一例外都成为了哨兵。  
除了松本润。  
   
   
   
直到真正见到松本，樱井才觉得自己心安了。  
他克制地拥着怀里温热的身体，嘴角含着亲切的笑意——这是他的招牌表情，既不会热情到吓着松本，又能让他感觉自己是被欢迎的。  
他先是简单解释了一下事情的经过——当然略去了自己的最终目的，将此事说成一个意外，又表示先前将松本放在“蓝”是因为自己身份敏感，远离是为了保护。  
“那为什么现在……”  
松本喃喃着。也许是父子天性，他虽然还有些不习惯和一个刚见面的人离这么近，身体却接受良好，在听到一半时就自动自发找了个更舒服的姿势倚靠着。等回过神来，他的耳朵几乎是贴在了那人的嘴唇上，每一句话都像带着暖意的微风，轻易吹皱一池春水。  
   
偏偏樱井又对自己的优势太清楚，刻意将一把能去当主播的嗓子调至最柔和，任谁听了都会觉得他温柔又诚恳。  
“……まっちゃん现在已经分化成了向导，当然得由我贴身保护才行。”  
“诶……？！”  
忽然收获昵称一枚，松本迅速脸红了。  
樱井就偏过头看着他笑，。  
   
这么近的距离让松本发现樱井原来也是有笑纹的。他原先认为樱井看起来太过年轻，连眉毛线条都锋利又咄咄逼人，至此才算真正对岁月带来的沉稳和厚重有了实感，也真真切切到：他有亲人了。  
   
 “那个……”已经到嘴边的称呼忽然又溜了回去，松本低下头，被自己突如其来的羞怯弄得不知所措。  
樱井一眼看穿他的犹豫，很“大方”地作出妥协——“没关系，一开始叫我‘翔さん’就可以。”  
虽然这么说，他却故意做出一副委屈样子，连眉毛都耷拉了下来。  
松本多实心眼一孩子啊，立刻开始手忙脚乱——“我不是这个意思……我是说……唉您别生气——”  
换来樱井的哈哈大笑。  
“开玩笑的，你什么时候愿意都可以。现在，去看看你的房间吧。”  
松本蒙蒙地跟着他站起来——他比樱井矮了一个头，乖顺地保持着被揽住的姿势，感觉那只手从自己肩头不动声色地滑到了腰间。  
   
手心下的躯体颤抖了一下。  
“怎么了？”樱井明知故问。  
不想说自己怕痒，松本抿着嘴摇摇头。  
——一种无法言说的，想要亲近樱井的念头随着腰间的温热一起涌上来。他顾不得分辨这到底是什么，只能被他带领着，听他用只要一次就会让人上瘾的声音介绍房子的布置，说虽然天蓝色也很好，但果然还是觉得暖橙色更适合我们まっちゃん。  
窗帘被拉开， 松本站在这篇橙光中，错觉自己已经融进了太阳里。  
   
“还满意吗？”  
樱井笑得胸有成竹。  
于是松本也笑。  
“我很喜欢哦……翔さん。”  
 他握了握拳，又松开手心。  
   
总有一天可以叫出口的吧。  
……那个称呼。  
   
   
   
   
距离松本进入专门的向导学院已经过了一周。  
处理完最后一封邮件，樱井看了眼桌上的日历——还有两天，松本就可以回来了。  
   
在小孩儿来之前，他几乎将所有时间都给了工作，特别忙碌时更是住了政府大楼里。可现在，为了增加和松本的相处时间，他毅然将家中书房变成了办公室，只希望能让小孩儿能尽快适应自己的存在。  
他也说不好，自己到底是因为想要和“自己未来的向导”相处，还是因为对方是松本，才这样大费周章。  
 

他调查了松本的喜好，在最短的时间内改了房间的风格布置，只留下自己的那一间保持原样。  
松本在“蓝”里待了十七年，即使来自同伴和师长的关心都不缺，内心必然还是渴望有一个家的。因此，樱井将重点放在了营造温馨的氛围上——按他的要求，起居室和房间的地上都铺了毛茸茸的地毯，宽大柔软的沙发自然也是必备品。  
开放式厨房和起居室连在一起，沙发旁边就是吧台。客厅处于一层的中心位置，两边各有卧室和书房——当然，樱井的书房已经变为办公室了。  
再往前延伸是餐厅，精致的小桌子就在落地窗旁，天气好的时候，阳光会透过百叶窗的缝隙，毫无保留地投射在餐具上。 以前樱井的餐食大多都在吧台上草草解决，自从松本来了后，托这个穿着打扮时尚，意外拥有做饭技能的小孩儿的福，他倒是能常常在餐桌上享用美食了。  
松本不仅是个好厨师，还是享受生活的高手，花瓶里隔几天就更换的鲜花让樱井恍然自己从前真是浪费了门前的花园。  
总而言之，松本总是能带给他惊喜。  
   
 

 

松本曾经小心翼翼地提过想在二层的阁楼里养一只宠物——那时他刚觉醒不久，说这话的时候，站在樱井肩头的老鹰发出尖利的叫声，将他吓得不轻。 樱井没有接话，只是含笑摸了一把自己敏锐的精神体，明白它大概是看到了什么有趣的东西。   
一个月后的一个清晨，松本穿着睡袍，一脸梦幻地抱着一只小奶狗闯进樱井房间，被尽职守在樱井床边的老鹰狠狠啄了一口。   
“……”

“有没有破皮？”  
“没事……我，我有精神体了！”

松本一看就是高兴狠了，即使被啄了依然一脸欢天喜，有点长了的头发散乱地搭着，发梢随着他的动作在脖子上扫来扫去。   
樱井就一边听他语无伦次的念叨，一边伸手去捻他搭在后颈的碎发。 

有心让松本的新鲜劲儿缓上一缓，他忽然抱过那只眼睛都没睁开的小狗，看了看，确认健康后就将它塞到了一旁老鹰的翅膀下。先是被松本吓到，又眼巴巴蹲在一旁看了半天小狗的老鹰高兴坏了，轻轻叫了一声，将小团子认真护在了热烘烘的羽毛里。   
“唉……翔君……”  
进步显著——好歹是不用敬称了。   
樱井安慰自己，抓住松本裸着的脚踝把人拖过来。   
“又不穿鞋，着凉了怎么办。”  
虽然樱井的手没有太使力，可松本就是不敢动。他咬着嘴唇，感觉冰冷的脚心慢慢热乎了起来。 

樱井打了个哈欠。   
“翔君再睡一会儿吧……”  
松本这才意识到自己一早扰人清梦的不厚道。   
“好呀，”樱井轻快地答应着，手臂一伸把小少年搂紧，“まっちゃん也一起？”不由分说用被子将两人卷成了一团。  
“诶诶诶诶诶——”  
   
樱井很喜欢抱他——这是从初见起他就知道的。然而即使习惯了樱井时不时的拥抱，两人如此紧密地贴在一起还是头一次。松本害羞地不行，却又不敢——也不想反抗。  
不知何时，他将樱井划分到了一个不存在安全距离的圈子里——从前那里可是只有“蓝”的小朋友们。  
他当然不知道这是樱井刻意引导的结果，只是惊奇地发现自己竟然很享受这样似乎可以无所顾忌的关系，从前连他自己都不知道的，性格里黏人的一面也开始慢慢展现。  
他开始也偶尔会去主动拥抱樱井，两人挨在一块儿说话时，会亲亲密密地拽住那人的袖子，明知道是樱井故意逗弄，也大大方方说了“我最喜欢翔君”。  
——那是喜欢还是爱？  
樱井将这句话憋了回去，暗笑自己心急。  
   
是不是都没关系，他可以等。  
   
   
   
   
“统帅，”助理的脸从屏幕上跳出来，“明天是周末，需要去接润さん吗？”  
压抑许久的期待从心中蛮横地破土而出，樱井点头，起身穿上外套，又对着镜子格外仔细地理了理头发。

——不像是去探望孩子，倒像是要去赴一个重要的……约会。  
助理正为自己有这样的想法心惊，就见屏幕那端的樱井看了过来——  
“叫'松本さん’……就可以。”  
   
语气轻飘飘的。但两人都知道——这是警告。  
 


End file.
